1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable barbecue pit for use in connection with cooking. The portable barbecue pit has particular utility in connection with grilling a large quantity of food outdoors while remaining portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable barbecue pits are desirable for grilling a large quantity of food outdoors while remaining portable. Many occasions, such as family reunions, picnics, barbecues, and company functions require large amounts of food to be cooked outdoors. Purchasing, transporting, and using multiple grills can be an expensive and time-consuming approach to addressing this need. Most large grills are either not portable at all or can be moved only with great difficulty. Portable barbecue pits overcome these obstacles by allowing users to cook a large quantity of food on a single grill while also being easy to transport.
The use of portable barbecues is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,637 to Thomson discloses a portable barbecue. However, the Thomson '637 patent does not have a rear wall, and has further drawbacks of lacking doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,566 to Werden discloses a collapsible camp cooker that enables fires to be safely built. However, the Werden '566 patent does not have door flaps, and additionally does not have a lid.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,335 to O'Kane discloses a camp stove that is foldable to form a compact package convenient for handling, transportation, or storage. However, the O'Kane '335 patent does not have doors, and does not have a lid.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 142,866 to Johannsen discloses a portable foldable grill that grills food. However, the Johannsen '866 patent does not have doors, and also does not have a lid.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,950 to Johnson discloses a camp stove that cooks meat or other food. However, the Johnson '950 patent does not have doors, and further lacks a lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,285 to Hait discloses a reflector stove that can be folded to a compact collapsed, easily portable form. However, the Hait '285 patent does not have doors, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a lid.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,111 to Lu discloses a collapsible barbecue grill that can be quickly extended in use or folded for convenient carrying and storage. However, the Lu '111 patent does not have doors, and also does not have a lid.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable barbecue pit that allows grilling a large quantity of food outdoors while remaining portable. The Thomson '637 patent makes no provision for a rear wall. The Thomson '637 patent, the O'Kane '335 patent, the Johannsen '866 patent, the Johnson '950 patent, the Hait '285 patent, and the Lu '111 patent lack doors. The Werden '566 patent omits door flaps. The Werden '566 patent, the O'Kane '335 patent, the Johannsen '866 patent, the Johnson '950 patent, the Hait '285 patent, and the Lu '111 patent do not have a lid.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved portable barbecue pit that can be used for grilling a large quantity of food outdoors while remaining portable. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the portable barbecue pit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of grilling a large quantity of food outdoors while remaining portable.